ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Western Mainline
The Western Mainline (also known as High Speed 1) is a upgraded high speed rail network running from Treien to Seblo via Ostrobia Beigen, Ayskery, Freston Bay and Seblo. It was originaly standard speed but was upgraded in sections between 1986 to 1992. It is the most expensive infrasturcture upgrade in Ostrobia and was described as "groundbreaking" as it was the first time that the two cities were connected via high speed rail. The line also has two major branch lines which are standard speed and high speed trains run services through and from those lines, these are the Aranley - Stratoherra line and Cuchenhaven - Hestina City line. The whole of the route is ran by high speed rail operator, West Coast Rail since 14 November 2019. Original route The original route follows mostly the same route as the high speed line, the only difference is that most sections of track are straightend, especially the Aranley to Cuchenhaven section and a $2.2 billion tunnel passing the Haliheim Hills from Cyutalban to Oberstein which is the fastest section with speeds reaching up to 260kph. The route passes the Ostrobian Strait with the Berkies Tunnel, which is the longest tunnel ever constructed at the time in 1956. Upgrade to a high speed line In 1978, the Ostrobian government consulted the West German government to upgrade the line. Route Federal Territory and New North Wales The line starts at Treien Hamlewood, sidetracking with the Southern Treien Suburban Route. It passes the stations of Myrty Bay, Ysytina Bec and Ysytina, served by the Jervis and Ostrobia lines. The line passes the STEX and crosses Baywarten for Baywarten Airport, a seperate train station for Baywarten Airport closed in 1998 with limited passanger numbers. The route then passes the R41 and in to Etusk and the River Stale. The route splits in two lines, the West Coastaway Line and the East Lancing Line towards Sabhenio. It passes the R41 again and passes Eden Gardens station, it crosses the River Stone near the city centre and Eden station. The West Coastaway Line Eden link then diverts from the mainline. Another rail line called the East-West line is also under construction. The route then passes Hyle Heblo station and the River Cher. Alnet The line then passes Icanlyt station, crossing the R58 and in to Helen Hozacky station. After Helen Hozacky, the line crosses the Macaque River and the West Coastaway line Helen Hozacky link and the East Lancing Line Helen Hozacky link diverts away from the mainline. It then crosses the R58 and passes Ryde station, it then passes the M51 and the M1 in to Rosal station. It crosses the River Daydnard and the M1 again in to Kymbal station and the East Lancing Line Kymbal section diverts from the mainline. The line continues to Hozacky in which the Mid-Prethans Alnet line diverts from the mainline. The River Py is a draw bridge, however it wasn't used since 1952 but is still fully operational. After the bridge, it crosses the Ely Hills with the Ely Tunnel. Straight after the tunnel, another line diverts which is the West Coastaway Line and the North Strait Lines. After the diversions it enters Ostrobia Beigen station and exits through the Berkies Tunnel and under the Ostrobian Strait. Category:Transportation Category:Public transport Category:Rail lines in Ostrobia